Truth in Lyrics
by SkiaShadows
Summary: Mainly a collection of Songfics. A psychotic maniac attacks Lassie and Shawn and injects them with something that makes them sing the truth. Through the course of fifteen different songs, will Shawn and Lassiter ACCEPT this truth? Better then it sounds.
1. I Love to Hate You

TRUTH IN LYRICS

Chapter One: I Love to Hate you

Summary: Mainly a collection of Songfics. A psychotic maniac kidnaps Lassie and Shawn and injects them with something that makes them sing the truth… And through the course of fifteen different songs, will Shawn and Lassiter ACCEPT this truth??? Better then it sounds ^ ^

Disclaimer: I don't own Psych or the song "I Love to Hate You".

A/N: If you want to listen to the song as you read it, here's the link. .com/watch?v=7AY88BQZWos. The video is a little scary, but the song works for them.

************

Carlton Lassiter hated waking up in a hospital bed. He had been a reckless kid, and often found himself waking to white walls, white sheets and that horrible hospital smell. Once or twice in his career, he had been injured enough on the job to have to come here. But it didn't make him hate it any less. Quite the contrary, in fact.

For a moment, he couldn't remember what he had done to end up here. Then, bits and pieces of memory began to flash back to him…

"_A crazy psychopath? Yay! Count me in!" _

_Lassiter glared down into Shawn's cheerful face. "What kind of person hears 'crazy psychopath' and thinks 'yay'?" _

"_The kind of person who loves drama!!" Shawn crooned. "I call shotgun." _

_Lassiter rolled his eyes. "Spencer, O'Hara is sick, Gus has opted out and I'm driving. There's no one to compete with for shotgun." _

_Shawn didn't seem to be listening as he hurried over to the car, barely able to contain his excitement. Lassiter groaned. _

"_I can't believe Chief Vick is actually making me take you along." _

Lassiter frowned even now. Chief Vick had insisted that Shawn's psychic abilities may come in handy when dealing with Roderick McCullen. The man was insane, and vicious, and Vick wanted Shawn to try and see into his mind?? That was the last thing Lassiter would wish on anyone. Another memory returned.

_Shawn and Lassiter finally arrived at the abandoned parking garage, where it was rumored Roderick had been squatting. They parked just outside and Lassiter entered the parking lot ahead of Shawn, his hand cautiously on his gun holster. _

_Not one to be out-flanked, Shawn shifted in front of Lassiter and rolled into the parking garage, rolling head over heels until he crouched behind the meter, humming the _mission impossible_ theme all the while. Making one hand into the shape of a gun, he used the other hand to signal to Lassiter with his hand. _

_Lassiter sighed. "Spencer, you're making those signals up. That doesn't even mean anything." _

_Cheerfully ignoring him, Shawn rolled behind a column. Just as Shawn disappeared behind the concrete column, a gun began firing, shots first landing at the space Shawn had occupied a moment before, then raining down on Lassiter. _

_Lassiter swore and dove clumsily behind the meter. To his disbelief, when he looked over at Shawn, the man was snickering. "told you so", Shawn mouthed. _

_Lassiter pulled out his gun. _

"_My name is Detective Carlton Lassiter!" He called out, "Cease fire immediately." _

"_Yeah, that's gonna work." Shawn muttered. "Great line of reasoning to use with a psychopath." _

_There had been the sound of a dart gun going off, and Shawn had crumpled to the ground unexpectedly, a tranquilizer dart in his back. Lassiter had only had time to call out Shawn's name, and look up into the face of Roderick, before he, too, collapsed. _

Lassiter had remembered the time in between then and now only in tiny flashes. He had woken once to see Roderick injecting him with something, again to see Shawn, gazing blearily at him from a few feet away, and once more to see Juliet standing over him, shouting their names. Then nothing, until he had woken in the hospital.

Suddenly, Lassiter realized he was not alone in the room. Shawn lay on the bed only a few feet away, and he appeared to be sleeping still. A strange, tender feeling filled Lassiter as he looked at the sleeping man. Poor Shawn… he was always determined to look upon every situation lightly. And now he was unconscious, probably with whatever Roderick had injected him with flowing through his veins. What if it had been poison?

Lassiter scowled. What did he care? Sure, he didn't wish Shawn dead, but the man meant nothing to him. He was just a pain in the neck. Nothing more.

Without warning, Lassiter's legs swung over the side of the bed and he stood, ripping the IV out of his hand. He stared at Shawn, then opened his mouth and began to sing.

"I'm crazy flowing over with Ideas, a thousand ways to woo a lover so sincere, Love and hate what a beautiful combination, Sending shivers up and down my spine"

He marched over to Shawn's bed, anger shown in every line of his body and the set of his jaw. He couldn't seem to make himself stop singing, but… for some reason he felt no real reason to stop. It was as if every word he was singing had been locked up inside of him for far too long.

"For every casanova that appears, My sense of hesitation disappears, Love and hate what a beautiful combination, Sending shivers up and down my spine"

Shawn opened his eyes and stared at the man above him, as if trying to figure out what was going on. Lassiter ignored the confused look.

"And the lovers that you sent for me, Didn't come with any satisfaction guarantee, So I return them to the sender, And the note attached will read, How I love to hate you, I love to hate you, I love to hate you, I love to hate you"

Shawn smiled unexpectedly and stood, patting Lassiter's cheek mockingly. He too, began to sing.

"Oh you really still expect me to believe, Every single letter I receive, Sorry you, what a shameful situation, Sending shivers up and down my spine"

Lassiter sneered, moving away from Shawn's hand and circling the man as if preparing for a fight. He raised one eyebrow.

"Oh I like to read of murder mystery, I like to know the killer isnt me, Love and hate what a beautiful combination, Sending shivers make me quiver, Feel it sliver up and down my spine"

Shawn shrugged carelessly, ceasing the circling to face Lassiter across the room

"And the lovers that you sent for me, Didnt come with any satisfaction guarantee, So I return them to the sender, And the note attached will read, How I love to hate you, I love to hate you, I love to hate you, I love to hate you"

Lassiter stopped moving as well, and stared at Shawn as if he had never seen him before.

"And the lovers that you sent for me, Didnt come with any satisfaction guarantee, So I return them to the sender, And the note attached will read, How I love to hate you, I love to hate you"

Shawn began marching across the room towards him, only stopping them they were toe to toe, humor versus anger.

"And the lovers that you sent for me, Didnt come with any satisfaction guarantee, So I return them to the sender, And the note attached will read, How I love to hate you, I love to hate you, I love to hate you, I love to hate you"

They both sang the last two lines at the same time. "I love to hate you, I love to hate you!"

Then, the door to their room swung open. The nurse hesitated in the doorway, surprised to see the two men standing only a couple of feet apart, facing off. Especially since one was glaring and the other grinning like a loon.

"Mr. Lassiter? Mr. Spencer? Is everything all right?"

They frowned at her in unison. "What the hell did McCullen do to me?!"

*************

Let me know what you think! I didn't really like the first chapter very much, but I thought "I love to Hate You" Would be a good song for their first of many ^ ^ Please review!


	2. Hello?

TRUTH IN LYRICS

Chapter Two: Hello

Summary: Mainly a collection of Songfics. A psychotic maniac kidnaps Lassie and Shawn and injects them with something that makes them sing the truth… And through the course of fifteen different songs, will Shawn and Lassiter ACCEPT this truth??? Better then it sounds ^ ^

Disclaimer: I don't own Psych or the song "Hello"

A/N: If you want to listen to the song as you read it, here's the link, .com/watch?v=LSQDqNFvYD4.

********

_Carlton Lassiter and Shawn Spencer were standing together by a moonlit lake, standing so close that their breath mingled, visible in the chilly night air. Carlton's eyes were sparking as he started down at Shawn, and he whispered, _

"_Are you beginning to understand now, Shawn? Are you beginning to understand why I appear to you in dreams? Why you can't seem to stay away?" _

_Shawn shook his head vehemently. "I'm only having these dreams because of whatever Roderick McCullen injected us with." _

_Carlton shook his head too, but he was smiling, calm. "These dreams began before then. You know that. You know that these feelings existed long before that day. You just refuse to believe it." _

"_Refuse to believe what? That I'm in love with you? It's not possible, Lassie. I'm not gay. And more importantly, even if I were, I would not be stupid enough to fall in love with _you."

_Carlton's smile only turned tender as he reached out and cupped Shawn's face in his hands. Leaning forward, he brushed his lips across Shawn's forehead. _

"_You will accept in time. As will I. We're meant to be together, Shawn. It's obvious to everyone except us." _

_With that, Carlton disappeared. Shawn felt a sudden, horrible loneliness, as he stared out at the lake. But it wasn't possible. Was it? Could he be in love with Carlton Lassiter? _

Shawn woke with a start, sitting up in his bed drenched with sweat. As his breathing began to slow, he cursed, slamming his fists onto his bed. Why? Why was he having these dreams? The dreams that made him want so much and yet, at the same time, made him realize what he could never have. Standing, he moved to his window, staring out at the sparking night sky. The moon was full tonight, just as it had been in his dream. There was no lake in sight, but Shawn could stare up at the sky, close his eyes, and easily imagine he was still standing there, with Lassiter's hands at his cheeks, and Lassiter's lips on his forehead. He felt so safe when Lassiter was there…

"I've been alone with you inside my mind, and in my dreams I've kissed your lips a thousand times… I sometimes see you pass outside my door. Hello, is it me you're looking for?"

He sang softly, the words coming easily, as if they were coming directly from his heart. "I can see it in your eyes, I can see it in your smile, You're all I've ever wanted, and my arms are open wide 'Cause you know just what to say, And you know just what to do, And I want to tell you so much, I love you ... "

A tear fell down from Shawn's cheek, and it was all Shawn could do to keep his voice soft and even. Still, he could not prevent his voice from breaking in a few places. "I long to see the sunlight in your hair, and tell you time and time again how much I care. Sometimes I feel my heart will overflow. Hello, I've just got to let you know."

How could he not have realized how much he loved Lassiter? How much the other man meant to him? From the first day, when he had felt that unexplainable tug of jealousy at the sight of Carlton's hand stroking the woman's hair… "'Cause I wonder where you are, And I wonder what you do. Are you somewhere feeling lonely, or is someone loving you? Tell me how to win your heart. For I haven't got a clue. But let me start by saying, I love you …"

The words were all too true. He had no idea how to win Lassiter's heart… and he had the feeling he never could. Lassiter would never, ever be able to love him. And the truth of that made his heart break… "Hello, is it me you're looking for? 'Cause I wonder where you are, And I wonder what you do Are you somewhere feeling lonely or is someone loving you? Tell me how to win your heart For I haven't got a clue, But let me start by saying ... I love you…"

As his song ended, and Shawn forced himself to dry his tears, he sat on the edge of the bed and stared musingly at the wall. Whatever it was that was making him sing, it was also making hum realize a truth he should have accepted a long time ago.

What was happening to him?

**************

Please review!


	3. Someone Else's Star

TRUTH IN LYRICS

Chapter One: Someone Else's Star

Summary: Mainly a collection of Songfics. A psychotic maniac kidnaps Lassie and Shawn and injects them with something that makes them sing the truth… And through the course of fifteen different songs, will Shawn and Lassiter ACCEPT this truth??? Better then it sounds ^ ^

Disclaimer: I don't own Psych or the song "Someone Else's Star."

A/N: If you want to listen to the song as you read it, here's the link.

www. imeem .com/artists/bryan_white/music/MFr7f8_Y/bryan-white-so-much-for-pretending/?rel=1

*********

Carlton woke with a start, gasping and shaking his head violently, as if he were shaking off the dream. It couldn't be true, dammit! He couldn't be in love with Shawn Spencer! He hated Shawn Spencer. He was nothing but an annoyance.

He slipped out of bed and began to stalk around his room, his mind in turmoil. The dreams had to stop. He couldn't just _accept _that he was in love with Shawn. He had to fight it, get over it.

Suddenly, Carlton spotted something on his desk. A letter from his mother, that he had seen before and tossed down in distaste. He hadn't read it then, but perhaps he should now. Nothing like a cold, hard dose of reality to make him come to his senses. He slit the envelope easily, and pulled out a piece of paper.

_Dear Carlton, _

_How are you doing? I hope you are climbing the corporate ladder - as much as you can in that horrid career you have chosen - and are rising to the top as you always do. You know how proud you can make me, if you simply keep trying for the top. I believe in you… I always have. _

_You'll never believe who I met the other day while out at the market. Victoria! You're dear wife, or should I say… ex wife. I honestly cannot believe that you still haven't fought to get her back, Carlton. It is not like you to give up this easily. I _know _you still love the girl, and she is perfect for your future. She can help you realize your true potential!! I know I was busy a lot when you were a child, but I did have time to raise you properly! I raised you to NEVER give up, to always go after the prize. And Victoria is the prize in this case, Carlton. So what are you still doing in Santa Barbara? You can be so much more…. _

_Write to me soon, Carlton. I expect to hear all about what you are doing to dig yourself out of that hole you are stuck in. Huge and kisses. _

_- Mummy. _

Lassiter sneered and crumpled up the letter, tossing it into the trash. Who did this woman think she was? She had ignored him as a child, and now that he was a man she thought she could waltz into his life and take over? Couldn't she see that he was happy where he was? Happy without Victoria? He had gotten over her, over the devastation. He had gotten past his failure of a marriage and moved on. The only thing missing from his life now was…

No. He would not think of Shawn. He was not _supposed _to think of Shawn. The letter was supposed to distract him, not make him realize how much he needed Shawn in his life. In the dreams, being with Shawn…His life felt complete. Like he didn't need to fight anymore, like he could just _be _for once.

With a groan, he walked over to the window and looked out at the starry night sky. The stars - and the full moon - reminded him of the dream. Opening his mouth, he began to sing quietly.

"Alone again tonight, Without someone to love…The stars are shining bright, So one more wish goes up… "

_One wish._ What would he wish for? Once he might have said, a new handgun, or the newest blackberry. Useless, material things. Now the answer was obvious.

Shawn.

"Oh I wish I may, and I wish with all my might, for the love I'm dreaming of and missing in my life. You'd think that I could find, a true love of my own, It happens all the time, To people that I know. Their wishes all come true, so I've got to believe, There's still someone out there who is meant for only me."

Everyone around him was finding happiness. They were getting married, settling down, having children. They were getting the white picket fence and promises of forever. He had never thought that he wanted that. Now he wasn't sure.

"I guess I must be wishing on, someone else's star. It seems like someone else keeps getting, what I'm wishing for. Why can't I be as lucky, as those other people are? I guess I must be wishing on someone else's star."

"I sit here in the dark, And stare up at the sky, But I can't give my heart, one good reason why. Everywhere I look It's lovers that I see. It seems like everyone's in love, with everyone but me."

How could he not have realized before that this was _exactly _what he wanted? Marriage, a white picket fence, children and a couple of happy dogs. And Shawn could make all of that complete. Even adopted children would round off a happy marriage… _Shawn _was his forever.

"I guess I must be wishing on, Someone else's star. It seems like someone else keeps getting What I'm wishing for. Why can't I be as lucky As those other people are? I guess I must be wishing on someone else's star."

He sighed to himself and turned away from the window. It was useless. Shawn would never love him. And he didn't _need _the complication that would cause. He would have to be happy with his life, as it was now. How could he think of _marriage_, when Shawn didn't even _like _him???

"Why can't I be as lucky As those other people are Oh, I guess I must be wishing On someone else's star…"

He moved across the room and sat on the edge of his bed.

What was happening to him?


	4. It Is You I Have Loved

TRUTH IN LYRICS

Chapter Four: It Is You I Have Loved

Summary: Mainly a collection of Songfics. A psychotic maniac kidnaps Lassie and Shawn and injects them with something that makes them sing the truth… And through the course of fifteen different songs, will Shawn and Lassiter ACCEPT this truth??? Better then it sounds ^ ^

Disclaimer: I don't own Psych or the song "It Is You I Have Loved"

A/N: If you want to listen to the song as you read it, here's the link.

http://www. youtube .com/watch?v=f0TXOAeu6Gc

********

The next morning, Lassiter woke up feeling bleary and miserable, as if something were _missing_. He didn't want to admit that he missed his dreams with Shawn, that he wanted to fall back asleep and go back to them. But it was the truth.

He realized what had woken him up in the first place. Someone was pounding at his door. Incredulous, he glanced over at the clock on his bedside table. 7 am? On a _Saturday_? He didn't even have to work today! There was no reason he couldn't fall back asleep. Scowling darkly, he swung his legs out of bed and dressed hurriedly.

The knocking got louder, more insistent.

"I'm coming!"

He swung open the door, his face dark with an anger that fell away into pure bewilderment.

"Shawn? Erm… What are you dong here, Spencer? It's seven am!"

Even thought he had managed to get past his surprise and bark at the man in his usual way, he could not help it that his eyes took in every bit of Shawn's rugged appearance, from his tussled hair and fever bright eyes to the worn but neon green runners on his feet.

Shawn didn't even bother to answer him. He just began to sing, his voice calm, gentle. His eyes, though bright and burning with passion, were also calm and certain. Unafraid.

"There is something that I see, In the way you look at me. There's a smile, there's a truth in your eyes. But an unexpected way, On this unexpected day. Could it mean this is where I belong? It is you I have loved all along…"

Lassiter stared back at him, his anger melting away, his eyes searching Shawn's. Wondering if this could possibly be happening.

Shawn continued, but Lassiter could see now that the other man wasn't _completely _fearless. He could see his pulse thrumming, his trembling lips.

"It's no more mystery, It is finally clear to me. You're the home my heart searched for so long. And it is you I have loved all along."

Lassiter reached up and placed his fingers over Shawn's lips. Inside his mind, he was calling himself crazy. But this felt too _right. _He sang back to Shawn.

"There were times I ran to hide, afraid to show the other side. Alone in the night without you. But now I know, just who you are, and I know you hold my heart Finally this is where I belong. It is you I have loved all along."

Shawn's eyes filled up with tears, and when they began to fall, Lassiter moved his fingers from his lips in order to wipe them gently away.

"It's no a more mystery & It is finally clear to me, You're the home my heart searched for so long And it is you I have loved all along. Over and over I'm filled with emotion, Your love, it rushes through my veins, And I am filled With the sweetest devotion, As I, I look into your perfect face."

Shawn smiled weakly, and sang back, "It's no more mystery, It is finally clear to me, You're the home my heart searched for so long. And it is you I have loved, It is you I have loved, It is you I have loved all along."

Shawn leaned forward and pressed his lips to Lassiter's. Instantly, fire shot though his veins as their lips met in a wave of heat and sweetness.

"I love you, Shawn." Lassiter whispered.

"I love you too, Carlton."


	5. Dare You To Move

TRUTH IN LYRICS

Chapter Five: Dare You to Move

Summary: Mainly a collection of Songfics. A psychotic maniac kidnaps Lassie and Shawn and injects them with something that makes them sing the truth… And through the course of fifteen different songs, will Shawn and Lassiter ACCEPT this truth??? Better then it sounds ^ ^

Disclaimer: I don't own Psych or the song "Dare you to Move"

A/N: If you want to listen to the song as you read it, here's the link:

http://www. you tube .com/watch?v=NQX9krZ23B0&feature=fvst

And don't worry, Ducksrule71821, it is supposed to be funny ^ ^ Thanks for the review.

*****

"Come on, Lassiter, get up!"

Lassiter groaned and rolled over in his comfortable bed, scowling. "What do you want, Shawn? I'm tired. And it's a Sunday."

"We have a busy day."

"No we don't." He opened his eyes blearily and glared up at Shawn, who, to his annoyance, was standing by the bed, fully dressed. "This is the second weekend morning in a row you've woken me up before 8."

Shawn pouted. "But, Lassie…."

Lassiter grinned and reached up to snatch Shawn's hands. In one easy move he pulled him down to the bed and rolled over on top of him, smiling down into his face.

"But Lassie what?"

Leaning down, Lassiter kissed Shawn deeply, and Shawn responded, moaning happily into Lassiter's mouth. Then he pulled back abruptly.

"You won't distract me that easily." Shawn muttered, his pout growing more pronounced.

Lassiter sighed, but he was smiling. "Okay. Fine. Why did you wake up?"

"This is how you spend all your free time isn't it?" Shawn demanded, "Sleeping, probably reading, or even…" He made a face. "Playing golf or something."

Lassiter laughed at the adorable face Shawn was making and nodded. "Something like that. So?"

"Soooo. I want to show you how to _really _enjoy your weekends. Come with me."

Rolling his eyes, Lassiter reluctantly allowed himself to be pulled out of bed.

"Welcome to the planet, Welcome to existence. Everyone's here, Everyone's here, Everybody's watching you now. Everybody waits for you now. What happens next?

What happens next?"

Lassiter smiled over at Shawn as the drove who-knew-where, enjoying the sound of Shawn's gentle voice and just _being _with the man he loved.

"I dare you to move, I dare you to move, I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor. I dare you to move, I dare you to move. Like today never happened, Today never happened before."

Lassiter couldn't hold in the scream of joy as he and Shawn went over the hill of the giant roller coaster. He hadn't been to an amusement park since he was a child… and even the only once. He was already soaking wet from the water park, and could hardly believe he'd allowed Shawn to drag him to the roller coaster. But it was so much _fun_…

"Welcome to the fallout. Welcome to resistance. The tension is here, The tension is here.

Between who you are and who you could be. Between how it is and how it should be."

Shawn and Lassiter browsed through the Sea Center, gasping in astomishment as the sea creatures whizzed past them behind their glass tanks, and in awe as they ran their fingers lightly over the tamer ones in the low tanks. They were getting strange looks - here were two grown men, acting more fascinated with a simple aquarium then the children who stood only a few feet away. But Lassiter took a cue from Shawn and happily ignored them.

"I dare you to move, I dare you to move. I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor. I dare you to move, I dare you to move. Like today never happened, Today never happened…"

Lassiter sipped at his fourth free sample of wine… at this winery alone. How many had they visited today already? He honestly couldn't remember. He laughed, though, as Shawn raced from the table he had been standing at, threw his arms around Lassiter's neck, and kissed his hard, right in front of everyone. He couldn't tell if Shawn were drunk, or if he was just being Shawn.

"Maybe redemption has stories to tell, Maybe forgiveness is right where you fell. Where can you run to escape from yourself? Where you gonna go? Where you gonna go? Salvation is here."

The evening was coming to an end, and Shawn and Lassiter rode their rented horses along the beach as the sun set. Both had calmed, and allowed the silence to fall around them. It was a surprisingly comfortable silence. Neither felt the pressure to say or do anything but enjoy being together. They were in paradise… for as long as it lasted.

"I dare you to move, I dare you to move. I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor

I dare you to move, I dare you to move. Like today never happened, Today never happened, Today never happened, Today never happened before."

And that night, as they settled in front of the TV with Chinese take out and a pineapple they had picked themselves earlier that day, Lassiter could pull Shawn back against his chest as they watched the movie, could kiss his head and whisper in his ear.

And both knew they were going to miss the end of the movie.


	6. Little Wonders

TRUTH IN LYRICS

Chapter Six: Little Wonders

Summary: Mainly a collection of Songfics. A psychotic maniac kidnaps Lassie and Shawn and injects them with something that makes them sing the truth… And through the course of fifteen different songs, will Shawn and Lassiter ACCEPT this truth??? Better then it sounds ^ ^

Disclaimer: I don't own Psych or the song "Little Wonders"

A/N: If you want to listen to the song as you read it, here's the link: http://www. youtube .com/watch?v=jsT2URr1Igc

****************

Carlton and Shawn had been together for two weeks now, and every marvelous moment of it had felt like a dream. Most days, Shawn came with Lassiter to work, always eager to join in on a case. But today, Carlton had the day off, and Shawn had to go into the Psych office.

Carlton had been left alone with his thoughts. And with his words. He didn't recognize the song he started singing… but it was perfect.

"Let it go, let it roll right off your shoulder, don't you know, the hardest part is over. Let it in, let your clarity define you, in the end, we will only just remember how it feels."

He had been a coward, and had not told Jules or Vick that McCullen had injected them with something. What if whatever they had been injected with was what allowed them to be so happy together? It was unlikely, but Carlton didn't want to take away even the smallest contributing factor. He had never been so happy in his life, and he wanted it to stay that way.

"Our lives are made, in these small hours, these little wonders, these twists & turns of fate. Time falls away, but these small hours, these small hours, still remain."

He loved Shawn with every fiber of his being, and realized that he had for a long time… possibly since the first moment he had met them. He hated to think of all the time they had wasted, trying to convince themselves that they were not in love. As a detective, he saw all the bad in the world. He saw the big picture: all the pain and misery and the horrible flaws in the system that was supposed to keep people safe.

"Let it slide, let your troubles fall behind you. Let it shine, until you feel it all around you and I don't mind, if it's me you need to turn to, we'll get by, it's the heart that really matters in the end."

But with Shawn, he saw the little picture. The beauty and the potential in each moment, the simple joys and hope in even the worst of situations.

"Our lives are made, in these small hours. These little wonders, these twists & turns of fate. Time falls away, but these small hours, these small hours still remain."

Shawn would be home soon, and he wanted to do something for the man. Shawn had brought so much happiness to their relationship, so much joy. Carlton knew Shawn loved him, but he wanted to show Shawn how much he was appreciated. He worked carefully, setting the table, making the food… even as he lit the candles and started the music, he knew it was cheesy. But Shawn was worth it.

"All of my regret, will wash away some how, but i can not forget, the way i feel right now, in these small hours. These little wonders, these twists & turns of fate."

He smiled when he noticed the door knob jiggling, A second later, the door opened, and Shawn entered the room. Before he could even set down his bag, Carlton stood up from his desk and wrapped Shawn in a hug. Shawn laughed.

"What's all this about?"

Carlton leaned down to kiss Shawn, gently, sweetly.

"These twists & turns of fate, time falls away but these small hours, these small hours, still remain, still remain. These little wonders, these twists & turns of fate. Time falls away but these small hours, these little wonders, still remain."


	7. Innocence

TRUTH IN LYRICS

Chapter Six: Innocence

Summary: Mainly a collection of Songfics. A psychotic maniac kidnaps Lassie and Shawn and injects them with something that makes them sing the truth… And through the course of fifteen different songs, will Shawn and Lassiter ACCEPT this truth??? Better then it sounds ^ ^

Disclaimer: I don't own Psych or the song "Innocence"

A/N: If you want to listen to the song as you read it, here's the link. http://www. youtube. com/watch?v=TDRT-bYRvMI

***************

"Waking up I see that everything is okay, the first time in my life and now it's so great. Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed, I think about the little things that make life great…I wouldn't change a thing about it, this is the best feeling… "

The next time Shawn woke up from a dream about Carlton, he thought that the entire thing was a dream. That none of it had ever happened. He was alone in his bed, and he thought that his heart might break. But then Carlton had returned from the bathroom, and Shawn had cried. Everything was okay.

"This innocence is brilliant, I hope that it will stay, this moment is perfect, please don't go away, I need you now…And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by."

The dream make Shawn realize that he didn't want to keep their relationship a secret anymore. He loved Carlton, and he wanted the entire worked to know it…

"I found a place so safe, not a single tear, the first time in my life and now it's so calm I belong, I'm so happy here…It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere. I wouldn't change a thing about it, This is the best feeling…"

When Shawn had said he was going to tell his father about their relationship, Carlton had wanted to go with him. As support. But Shawn insisted it was something he had to do alone. Later, Carlton knew he should have insisted.

"This innocence is brilliant, I hope that it will stay, This moment is perfect, please don't go away. I need you now. And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by."

Shawn tried to explain to his father how happy he was, what a perfect thing it was. That there was nothing else, no one else, that could make his life so complete.

"It's the state of bliss you think you're dreaming, It's the happiness inside that you're feeling, It's so beautiful, it makes you wanna cry…"

But still his father just stared at him, that blank look on his face…

"It's the state of bliss you think you're dreaming, it's the happiness inside that you're feeling. It's so beautiful, it makes you wanna cry…It's so beautiful, it makes you want to cry."

And then came the shouting. The anger, the disbelief… and the disgust.

"This innocence is brilliant, it makes you want to cry, this innocence is brilliant, please don't go away…'Cause I need you now, and I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by."

Shawn burst from his father's house and drove home in a mist of tears, barely able to see where he was going. He hated that his father had managed to make such a beautiful thing seem so wrong…

"This innocence is brilliant, it's so beautiful, it's so beautiful, this moment is perfect, please don't go away, I need you now, it makes me want to cry…And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by…"

Shawn sang the last few lines of the heartbreaking song on his own, his voice dull and shattered, tears streaming down his cheeks…..


	8. Ever the Same

TRUTH IN LYRICS

Chapter Eight: Ever the Same

Summary: Mainly a collection of Songfics. A psychotic maniac kidnaps Lassie and Shawn and injects them with something that makes them sing the truth… And through the course of fifteen different songs, will Shawn and Lassiter ACCEPT this truth??? Better then it sounds ^ ^

Disclaimer: I don't own Psych or the song "Ever the Same"

A/N: If you want to listen to the song as you read it, here's the link. http://www. youtube. com/watch?v=TDRT-bYRvMI

************

Since Shawn had been living at Carlton's house, Carlton panicked, at first, when he got off work and realized that Shawn wasn't there. Shawn always called to say if he wasn't going to be home.

He tried to calm his racing heart. This worry was completely unnecessary….Shawn had probably just forgot to call him. Picking up his cell, he dialed Shawn's number.

No Answer.

Okay, well maybe he was still at his father's house? Maybe, they were still talking. Perhaps, everything had gone so well that they had hung out for a while, and Shawn just hadn't thought to call him. Turning around again, Carlton left the house and went back to his car.

***********

"What do you mean he's not here? Where would he go?"

Henry Spencer stared at Carlton as if he had never seen him before. What was the man's problem? Henry only shrugged, and Carlton scowled, beginning to grow angry.

"Well, what happened when you two talked?"

Henry glowered. "I told him I never wanted to see him again."

Carlton went pale. "You did _what_?"

"I told him I was _disgusted. _My son has always been abnormal. I just never thought he was _that _abnormal."

Carlton fought with the urge to punch Henry in the face… and lost.

************

There were several places that Shawn would go if he were upset, but as it seemed unlikely that he would want to see anybody, his house was the most likely place. Carlton pulled up out front, relieved to see Shawn's motorcycle in the driveway.

"Shawn!" Carlton pounded on the door. "Shawn, let me in!"

He heard footsteps inside, then a quiet voice, "Go away, Carlton."

Carlton froze. Was Shawn upset enough by his father's words that he believed them? Could he possibly believe that what they had was disgusting?

"Shawn…" He cursed the fact that his voice broke as he spoke, but was unable to keep it steady. "Shawn, you can't listen to him. You can't. He's wrong, you know…"

The next instant the door was flung open and Shawn collapsed in his arms, crying. Carlton tightened his arms around Shawn and moved them both inside, closing the door and sinking to the floor. He held Shawn in his lap, and felt his own eyes tear up and he listened to Shawn's broken sobs.

"I k-know… I k-know he's wrong. But h-how can he t-think that? How c-could he… s-say that??"

"I don't know Shawn."

Carlton rocked the man back and forth slowly, as if he were a child, and allowed his own tears to fall as he stroked Shawn's hair and began to sing softly to him.

"We were drawn from the weeds, we were brave like soldiers, falling down under the pale moonlight. You were holding to me, like a someone broken, and I couldn't tell you but I'm telling you now… Just let me hold you while you're falling apart, just let me hold you so we both fall down."

Shawn shifted his head against Carlton's shoulder, listening to the soothing words and staring up into the beloved face. Carlton pressed his lips against Shawn's forehead for a brief instant, then continued to sing softly. "Fall on me, tell me everything you want me to be. Forever with you, forever in me, ever the same…"

Shawn began to sing too, his voice hoarse from crying. "We would stand in the wind, we were free like water, flowing down, under the warmth of the sun. Now it's cold and we're scaredAnd we've both been shaken, Look at us man, this doesn't need to be the end."

Carlton gripped Shawn's hand, hard, and pulled it up to rest against his lips. "Just let me hold you while you're falling apart, just let me hold you so we both fall down." Shawn's voice grew stronger, more determined, as his tears began to dry. "Fall on me tell me everything you want me to be. Forever with you, forever in me, ever the same. Call on me, I'll be there for you and you'll be there for me. Forever it's you, forever in me, ever the same…" "You may need me there, to carry all your weight." Lassiter continued, his voice dropping to a whisper. "But you're no burden I assure. You tide me over, with a warmth I'll not forget. But I can only give you love…"

Both fell quiet, and for a moment, neither felt the need to say anything. Then Carlton whispered,

"I do love you Shawn. You know that, right?"

Shawn nodded, snuggling closer against Carlton. "I do. I love you too."

"We are forever." Carlton said fiercely. "Your father can't change that. Nothing can."

And they fell silent again, as the last notes of music faded away…


	9. Demolition Lovers

TRUTH IN LYRICS

Chapter Nine: Demolition Lovers

Summary: Mainly a collection of Songfics. A psychotic maniac kidnaps Lassie and Shawn and injects them with something that makes them sing the truth… And through the course of fifteen different songs, will Shawn and Lassiter ACCEPT this truth??? Better then it sounds ^ ^

Disclaimer: I don't own Psych or the song "Demolition Lovers"

A/N: If you want to listen to the song as you read it, here's the url:http://www. youtube .com/results?search_query=demolition+lovers&search_type=&aq=f

**************

"Let's run away together."

"W-what?" Carlton stared up at Shawn as if he had never seen him before. "You want to…"

"Run away together." Shawn repeated. His eyes were bright, determined. "Then we don't have to deal with my dad anymore. With anyone."

"Shawn…"

Shawn spun away from Carlton when he reached out a hand, and sang, "Hand in mine, into your icy blues, and then I'd say to you, we could take to the highway, with this trunk of ammunition too, I'd end my days with you in a hail of bullets…"

Carlton sighed and stood, tried to walk towards Shawn, " I'm trying, I'm trying, to let you know just how much you mean to me. And after all the things we put each other through and…"

Shawn interrupted him, backing away. "I would drive on to the end with you, a liquor store or two keeps the gas tank full and I feel like there's nothing left to do, but prove myself to you and we'll keep it running…"

Carlton sighed, stopped trying to advance and watched Shawn with pleading eyes. He hadn't meant to let Shawn get hurt… he felt it was a failure on his part. For not going with Shawn, for not standing by his side…

"But this time, I mean it… I'll let you know just how much you mean to me. As snow falls on desert sky, Until the end of everything. I'm trying, I'm trying, to let you know how much you mean, as days fade, and nights grow. And we go cold…"Shawn shook his head. "Until the end, until this pool of blood, Until this, I mean this, I mean this…Until the end of…" Carlton scowled. How could Shawn be thinking of running away? He knew his father's words had hurt him, but couldn't he see that this wasn't the answer?

"I'm trying, I'm trying, To let you know how much you mean. As days fade, and nights grow…And we go cold…"

Shawn met Carlton's dark expression with one of his own. He was determined to show his father that his opinion meant nothing, that it wouldn't stop them. "But this time, we'll show them, We'll show them all how much we mean, as snow falls on desert sky…Until the end of every…All we are, all we are, Is bullets I mean this. All we are, all we are, Is bullets I mean this. All we are, all we are, Is bullets I mean this. All we are, all we are, Is bullets I mean this." "As lead rains, will pass on through our phantoms, Forever, forever, Like scarecrows that fuel this flame we're burning. Forever, and ever, Know how much I want to show you you're the only one Like a bed of roses there's a dozen reasons in this gun." "And as we're falling down, and in this pool of blood, And as we're touching hands, and as we're falling down. And in this pool of blood, and as we're falling down, I'll see your eyes, and in this pool of blood. I'll meet your eyes, I mean this forever."

"Look Shawn…" Carlton muttered, "This isn't the answer. Our lives our here. You can't just run away from everything we have here just because of your father. I have my job here, you have the Psych business…"

"Don't you get it Carlton?" Shawn snapped, angrier then Carlton had ever seen him, "I am not a psychic! I can't just snap my fingers and figure out how to fix things! I'm just as normal as you are and I don't have any answers."

"Shawn…"

He didn't know what to say. Should he be angry that Shawn had deceived him, when he had expected he was all along? Should he tell Shawn he wasn't expected him to have all the answers, when he didn't have any himself?

"Or maybe you just don't want to run away together because you don't want to be with me."

"Shawn, how can you think that?"

"How can I not? Before McCullen injected us, you _hated _me. Don't you think I know that? And now suddenly, you love me? Maybe you just think it was injection that changed your mind. And maybe it was."

"Shawn, you don't know what you're saying."

"Yes. I do. And I think I'm right." Shaking his head and fighting back tears, Shawn left the house, slamming the door behind him. Carlton stared after Shawn in shock.

What had just happened?

****************

**A/N: **I realize the song didn't quite fit, but I couldn't find anything better, and I like that song. ^ ^ Please review!


	10. How You Remind Me

TRUTH IN LYRICS

Chapter Ten: How You Remind Me

Summary: Mainly a collection of Songfics. A psychotic maniac kidnaps Lassie and Shawn and injects them with something that makes them sing the truth… And through the course of fifteen different songs, will Shawn and Lassiter ACCEPT this truth??? Better then it sounds ^ ^

Disclaimer: I don't own Psych or the song "How You Remind Me"

A/N: If you want to listen to the song as you read it, here's the url:http://www. youtube. com/watch?v=bBeGmjtumSg

**************

"You really should have told me about this ages ago, Detective Lassiter. Luckily, it wasn't dangerous, but that was quite a risk. If it was a poison…it could have killed both you and Mr. Spencer. "

"What was it?" Carlton asked, looking up into the doctor's face.

"What McCullen injected you with was a hallucinogen, mixed with a truth serum. The hallucinogen isn't that big of a deal, it wasn't that high of a dose. But the truth serum is often used for torture. Has anything strange been happening lately?"

Lassiter shook his head ruefully. "You could say that. But… that could cause people to…sing?"

"Sing? Well yes, I suppose. The truth serum could take any feelings and the hallucinogen could turn then into song. It's possible."

"But that wouldn't cause emotions to change, or… could cause you to do anything or make any choices you didn't want to?"

"No… of course not!"

Carlton smiled. "Perfect. Thank you." He stood and moved towards the door, but the doctor's voice stopped him.

"Detective Lassiter! Here, the cure." The doctor held out two needle and two small containers of liquid.

He stared down at the containers. This could stop everything. This could prove to Shawn that what they were feeling was real.

**********

Shawn groaned at the loud knocking at his door the next morning. He flung it open, and blinked in disbelief when he saw Carlton. He gaped, unsure what to say. The next morning, he had been so embarrassed by his reaction. He never should have screamed at Carlton, never should have accused him of the things he had. But before he could say anything, Carlton began to sing softly.

"Never made it as a wise man, I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealin', Tired of livin' like a blind man, I'm sick inside without a sense of feelin. And this is how you remind me, This is how you remind me, of what I really am, This is how you remind me, Of what I really am."

"It's not like you to say sorry, I was waiting on a different story. This time I'm mistaken, for handing you a heart worth breakin'. I've been wrong, I've been down, to the bottom of every bottle. Despite words in my head, Scream "Are we having fun yet? Yet?, Yet?, Yet?, no no…" "It's not like you didn't know that , I said I love you and I swear I still do…It must have been so bad, Cause living with me must have damn near killed you. This is how you remind me Of what I really am. This is how you remind me, of what I really am. It's not like you to say sorry, I was waiting on a different story. This time I'm mistaken, For handing you a heart worth breakin'. "

"I've been wrong, I've been down, to the bottom of every bottle. Despite words in my head Scream "Are we having fun yet?" Yet?, Yet?, Yet?, no no." "Never made is as a wise man, I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing. And this is how you remind me, This is how you remind me, This is how you remind me, Of what I really am. This is how you remind me, Of what I really am."

"It's not like you to say sorry, I was waiting on a different story, this time I'm mistaken For handing you a heart worth breakin'. I've been wrong, I've been down, To the bottom of every bottle."

"Despite words in my head Scream "Are we having fun yet?" Yet?, Yet?, Yet?, no no…"

Shawn only stared at Lassiter in shock, even more unsure of what to say. Once more, Carlton beat him to it.

"Shawn, I understand why you said the things you did. I really do. But… I never expected to hear them. For you to have such a lack of belief in me. I'm sorry that things turned out the way they did."

He reached into his pockets and pulled out one of the needles and one of the containers, pressing them into Shawn's palm.

"The cure. If you believe whatever McCullen injected us with is what caused us to feel this way… perhaps this will prove you wrong."

And he was gone.


	11. Pictures of You

**TRUTH IN LYRICS **

**Chapter Eleven: Pictures of You**

**Summary: Mainly a collection of Songfics. A psychotic maniac kidnaps Lassie and Shawn and injects them with something that makes them sing the truth… And through the course of fifteen different songs, will Shawn and Lassiter ACCEPT this truth??? Better then it sounds ^ ^ **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Psych or the song "Pictures of You" **

**A/N: If you want to listen to the song as you read it, here's the url:**

**************************

**It was hard for him to remember how happy he had been with Shawn. **

**Carlton was sure now, that what existed between him and Shawn was not made by some strange injection. He had taken the cure as soon as he had gotten back from Shawn's, and still, whenever he thought of the other man he felt a wave of love so powerful it brought tears to his eyes. **

**He walked through his house, feeling the pain of its emptiness. Without Shawn, the house seemed dull, lifeless. As if Shawn had brought all the beauty to his home, to his life, and now that he was gone there was…nothing. Carlton ran his fingers over his dusty mantel, gazing at the pictures that adorned it. Pictures of him and Shawn. Proof that he had had more fun in the past month with Shawn then he had in his entire life. Opening his mouth, he began to sing softly. He no longer had to, it was no longer automatic. But he wanted to. It was the only way he knew how to express himself, now. **

"**This is the clock upon the wall, This is the story of us all, This is the first sound of a newborn child, Before he starts to crawl. This is the war that's never won, This is a soldier and his gun, This is the mother waiting by the phone, Praying for her son."**

**What had he been before Shawn? Detective Carlton Lassiter, considered to be dull and boring, hardly the life of the party. Very by the book, not open to new ideas or new experiences. It wasn't a life he was living. He had tried to hard to prove himself to his mother and ex-wife, that he had never realized what he had let himself become.**

"**Pictures of you, pictures of me, Hung upon your wall for the world to see. Pictures of you, pictures of me, Remind us all of what we used to be…" **

**But then he had met Shawn. Even before the incident with McCullen, Shawn had brought a certain brightness into his life. He woke up every morning, knowing that he was going to see Shawn, that the man would make him laugh whether he decided to show his amusement or not. That they would save the day once more, with Shawn's unusual but helpful tactics. Whether Shawn knew it or not, he had been the reason Carlton was able to get out of bed every morning ever since he had joined the team. **

"**There is a drug that cures it all, Blocked by the governmental wall. We are the scientists inside the lab, Just waiting for the call. This earthquake weather has got me shaking inside, I'm high up and dry."**

**And then he had experienced what it would be like if Shawn were his. His to hold and protect and love, to go to bed with every night and to wake up with every morning. He had experienced heaven. **

"**Pictures of you, pictures of me, Hung upon your wall for the world to see. Pictures of you, pictures of me, Remind us all of what we used to be…" **

**And now he was gone. And Carlton had never felt such pain. Not when his mother finally gave up on him, not when Veronica broke up with him. Not even when his father left. Now for the first time he realized how much of a half life he'd been living. Or rather… it seemed as if he had been merely surviving before. He hadn't really lived until he had allowed himself to be in love with Shawn Spencer. **

"**Confess to me, every secret moment, Every stolen promise you believed. Confess to me, all that lies between us, All that lies between you and me… We are the boxers in the ring, We are the bells that never sing, There is a title we can't win no matter how hard we might swing…" **

**Carlton turned away from the pictures, unable to look at them anymore. The hell of it was, he would never stop loving him. **

**No matter what. **

"**Pictures of you, pictures of me, Hung upon your wall for the world to see. Pictures of you, pictures of me, Remind us all of what we used to be…" **


	12. You Belong To Me

TRUTH IN LYRICS

Chapter Twelve: You Belong To Me

Summary: Mainly a collection of Songfics. A psychotic maniac kidnaps Lassie and Shawn and injects them with something that makes them sing the truth… And through the course of fifteen different songs, will Shawn and Lassiter ACCEPT this truth??? Better then it sounds ^ ^

Disclaimer: I don't own Psych or the song "You Belong to Me"

A/N: If you want to listen to the song as you read it, here's the url:

********

Carlton left the SBPD the next day, rubbing at his eyes. He had barely manage to stay awake all day, and he was certain that Chief Vick and O'Hara had noticed the changes in him over the course of the last week. He had been exhausted, miserable, unable to put any spirit even in his favourite sport of bullying criminals.

Shawn was crossing the parking lot, heading straight for the SPBD. Even if he had to drag Carlton out of his desk and shout their affairs to the entire building, he would do it. He had finally come to his senses, and he would do whatever it took to get Carlton back.

And that was when he saw him. Shawn's heart nearly stopped when he saw his love about to get into his car. He looked almost as bad as Shawn felt, broken and tired and just…lifeless. Shawn began to gather his courage. He had taken the cure that morning, but this seemed to be the only way, the best way, to get Carlton's attention.

So he began to sing, loud enough that Carlton spun around, loud enough that Vick and Jules, and several other detectives and police officers, tumbled from the building to see what the commotion was.

"See the pyramids around the Nile, Watch the sun rise From the tropic isle. Just remember darling, All the while…You belong to me."

Carlton walked slowly towards Shawn, his eyes glinting with a strange mixture of suspicion and hope.

"Shawn?" He whispered, barely able to believe it the man was actually there. "What are you doing?"

Shawn only smiled softly, and continued to sing.

See the market placeIn old AlgiersSend me photographs and souvenirs"Just remember, When a dream appears…You belong to me…And I'll be so alone without you, Maybe you'll be lonesome too."

Shawn's voice was too tremulous, too broken, to continue, so Lassiter stepped forward and wrapped the other man in his arms, continued the song for him.

"Fly the ocean In a silver plane, See the jungle when it's wet with rain. Just remember till you're home again…You belong to me."

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry for everything I said." Shawn whispered hoarsely. "I didn't mean it, I swear."

"I know Shawn. It's okay."

"Oh I'll be so alone without you, maybe you'll be lonesome too…"

"I love you, Carlton. I'll never doubt you again."

"I love you too, Shawn. And I'll never give you reason to."

"Fly the ocean, In a silver plane, See the jungle, When it's wet with rain. Just remember till you're home again, you belong to me."

They kissed, and the people around them burst into applause.

And everything was really going to be okay this time.

************

The end!!! Definitely not my favourite story… it could have been done a lot better. But it was fun to write, anyway. Please review ^ ^


End file.
